


Just a Little Kiss

by monophobian



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M, because it's a drabble on tumblr and i told myself i would bring over all drabbles on tumblr, but i'm going to post it anyway, kiss, y'all this is so short i don't even know if it's worth posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	Just a Little Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> If I write an actual note, it'll be longer than the drabble. So just. Enjoy? And comment! :)

He was so close. Close enough that she could feel the heat from his body, smell that intoxicating scent of the forest and grass, hear her heart thud in her chest at the soft look in his eye. She’d never seen Kouga look that soft, that caring, like something precious had curled up in his arms.

Thoughts flickered over his face. Apprehension, nervousness, and something else. Something steely like the determination she’d seen over and over again on the battlefield. And a flash of vulnerability she hadn’t seen since he last walked away from her.

She didn’t think she’d ever see him again, but there he was now, standing in front of her and leaning even closer, his entire being trembling with something she couldn’t name.

He leaned down and her thoughts scattered. This– he was going to kiss her. Kouga was going to kiss  _her_. At least, that’s what it looked like. That’s what it felt like. That’s what she hoped it was. A yearning bubbled up deep in her chest, hot and swift and so potent, she could barely breathe from wanting to feel his lips pressed against hers. His movements slowed and she could feel his breath over her skin and she felt fear that maybe he wouldn’t. Maybe he didn’t want to.

When his lips grazed over hers, Kagome barely noticed how soft his lips were. Or the stutter of his own heartbeat pounding at the base of his throat. The only thing she could focus on was the gentle press of his lips against hers and the complete sweep of calm as her fear fell away to be replaced with the knowledge of how  _right_  this felt.

Kouga pulled back a breath, his endlessly blue eyes searching hers for some response, some sign that his kiss had been welcome. The fear she felt echoed in his eyes, as if he’d crossed some boundary he would never be able to fix.

That fear was all it took.

She moved. Instantly. Gripping his shirt tight in her fingers, she yanked him down and claimed his lips for her own. 


End file.
